Everything has Changed
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: When one of The Fireside Girls loses her father to Cancer No one knows what to say. Leading up to the Funeral and the Day of the Funeral everyone realizes that Everything has Changed.


**Note this is based off of Diseny's Phineas and Ferb. This story is entirely different time line form the show. This story can also be found on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki site.**

**Everything has changed**

(Isabella's Point Of View (POV))

I was eating dinner with my mom when the phone rang. My mom got up and answered it. She looked surprised for a moment and then catching me looking at her inquiringly, she turned so her back faced me. I caught a few words: "Died...Funeral" and then a word that shocked me: "Gretchen", I nearly choked on my potatoes. My mom then hung up the phone and came back to the table. I took a drink out of my glass. My mom had a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter mom?" I had to ask dread filling me up.

"Your little friend Gretchen," My mom began tears coming to her eyes, "Something happened"

"What mom?" I asked as the dread grew

"Well you know how her dad had been sick for a couple of years now?" My mom asked

"Yes" I replied my dread growing even more

"Well Isa he died last night" My mom said as the tears started rolling down her face," Gretchen's mom just called and asked if she could stay here for a few days while her mom gets everything arranged"

I feel numb; I don't know what to say. I mean how can I know what to say. I swallow and then ask "Does Gretchen know?"

"Yes Isa, your friend knows" My mom says.

(Gretchen's POV)

I feel like someone has punched me in the stomach. This morning I was told my dad died. My mom wanted me to stay home from my Fireside Girls meeting at the lodge house downtown. I went anyway; I told her that I had to be there. I hate seeing my mom cry, that's why I went to the meeting. My mom hadn't cried this munch since my dad was diagnosed with the cancer. I hear a knock on my door, it's my mom.

"Gretchen honey" she says her eyes are red-rimmed, "I just got off the phone with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and I asked her if you can spend a few days with the Garcia-Shapiro family and she said yes"

"Ok" I answer, not looking at her.

"Are you okay sweetie" My mom asks.

I don't answer, instead I ask "Are you taking me there or is Isabella's mom coming?"

"I am taking you over there" My mom says gently

"When?" I ask

"In about an hour" She replies.

(Phineas's POV)

My phone rings and its Isabella. I glance over at Ferb and he looks surprised.

I answer my phone: "Hi Isabella"

"Hey Phineas whatch doin'?" Isabella asks me but she sounds sad.

"Nothing much why?" I answer

"Umm I don't think the Fireside Girls will be able to help tomorrow with whatever you guys plan" Isabella answers my question.

Dread forms in the pit of my stomach and for the first time I don't fell optimistic. Ferb is looking at me with a concerned expression. I ask her one more question "Did something happen to one of the Fireside Girls?"

"I can't tell you right now Phineas, maybe later but not right now" Isabella says" I gotta go Phineas, Good night." She hangs up; I look at my phone and watch the screen go dark.

"So what did Isabella have to say" Ferb asks me making me jump.

"Nothing much and that in itself is odd" I answer him as my heart rate drops back to normal.

"Hmmmm..." Ferb says

"She said something about the Fireside Girls might not be able to help us tomorrow." I inform him.

"Wow, they almost always help us out" Ferb commented.

"Well we will find out tomorrow, lets get ready for bed" I say.

Ferb nods and pulls out his pajamas and heads to the bathroom. I follow him with my pajamas in my hand.

THE NEXT MORNING...

(Isabella's POV)

I wake up and look over at Gretchen who has her back facing me. My heart jumps a beat and then I see her chest rise and fall with each breath, I let go a sigh that I didn't realize I had been holding. She was sleeping on a tent cot.

"Gretchen" I call to her, "You awake?"

"Yes" comes her muffled response. She rolls over with her glasses in her right hand. I catch sight of her pajama shirt; it's a deep red with three white bands about an inch from the end of the sleeve. She puts her glasses on, and she just looks at me like she trying not to cry.

I don't know what to do. When she told us two years ago her dad was sick, she had been very clam about it, but now she looks like the world has come crashing down around her. She is always so level-headed and for that I admire her but now it seems her emotions are fighting each other.

(Gretchen's POV)

Isabella is looking at me with a concerned expression. She cares for me and all the other Fireside Girls, that is one of many things I admire about her. She kinda looks scared, as if for the first time she doesn't know what to do. I sit up and put my feet over the side of the cot.

"Hey ready to earn our, as Adyson say, 'Let's help Phineas and Ferb' patch?" I attempt a light joke and a smile, but it comes out sorrowful which is how I feel.

"Gret-" Isabella tries to say my name but her voice falters.

We hear a knock on the door; it is Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.

"Come in mom" Isabella says.

"Isa, Gretchen breakfast is ready" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro says coming in to Isabella's room.

"Okay mom" Isabella says while I simply nod.

(Phineas's POV)

Okay I will admit the call I got from Isabella last night has got me worried. Mom, Dad, Candace, Ferb and I are eating breakfast but instead of Mom and Dad bantering back and forth like they normally do they are quiet. Candace, Ferb and I pick up on this right away.

"Mom what's wrong?" Candace asks voicing the question on my mind.

Mom looks at us and then at Dad. Her usually smiling face is set in a grim expression. Dads face is also set in a grim expression. Mom takes a shaky breath as if to tell us but she instead asks us "Are you kids finished with your breakfast yet?"

"Yes" we all answer.

"OK" Mom says, "Your father and I will be down at the Antique Store. Candace you are in charge while we are gone"

"Ok Mom," Candace replies

Mom and Dad leave in the car. Candace looks at us. She then says "Mom and Dad seemed upset about something, I wonder why"

"Might have something to do with one of the Fireside Girls," I say remembering the conversation with Isabella last night.

"How do you know this?" Candace asks me.

"Isabella called me last night and said the Fireside Girls might not be able to help us with whatever we plan today" I answer her.

"Oh no," Candace says her face going pale.

"What is it Candace?" I ask her.

"Do you remember two years ago when Mom and Dad told us that your friend Gretchen's Dad was sick?" She asks me in response.

"Yeah" I answer and Ferb nods.

"Phineas think!" She says angrily," Gretchen's dad has cancer, what does that normally mean when everyone looks sad and upset?"

"Well..."I start to say when I realize what had happened, and now I feel like the last person who Buford had fought before the school year had ended, and all I could say is "Oh."

I am surprised to see that Candace has tears in her eyes. I can feel tears forming in my eyes as well. Candace doesn't really know Gretchen that well but she still cares for Ferb's and my friends.

"I know that I don't show it much but I really care for you two and your friends." Candace says and then bits her lip as not to cry.

(Isabella's POV)

Gretchen and I finished breakfast, and to both my mom's and my surprise Gretchen volunteered to clean up the dishes. We go back to my room and get dressed for the day.

"Gret" I say softly, shortening her name," Do you really want to help Phineas and Ferb today with the rest of the Fireside Girls?"

"Yes" she answers putting on her sash and beret.

"You don't have to" I say.

"I know but I want to" she replies, I can see the tears in her eyes.

I give her a hug and any emotional barriers she had up came crashing down. She starts crying, and I feel bad for her. I know from here on out Gretchen is not the same person anymore. I still have both of my parents so I can't tell her everything will be okay, and besides I have heard telling someone that just makes everything worse.

"All right Izzy lets go" Gretchen says wiping her eyes and putting on a brave face.

"OK Gret" I respond.

-(Gretchen's POV)

We just crossed the street to Phineas's and Ferb's house. They are in the back yard.

"Hey Phineas Whatch doin?" Izzy asks Phineas.

"Oh hey Isabella" Phineas says and then noticing me " Hi Gretchen"

"Hi Phineas" I say back to him.

"So the plans for today are skiing down a mountain of beans" Phineas says with enthusiasm, but not as much as usual. I glance over at Izzy to see if she noticed, she did. (Author steps in to make a comment "I had to borrow an idea from the extended version of the show's Theme Song")

"Phineas is anything wrong?" Izzy asks him.

"No" he replies, trying not looking in my direction.

"You know don't you Phineas?" I ask him.

"Yes, we figured it out this morning" Phineas answered nodding at Ferb and Candace.

"Okay" I said, showing no emotion as I brought my emotional barriers back up.

-(Phineas's POV)

Candace is watching us make a mountain of beans but she is no rush to get mom. She hasn't said one word since our conversation earlier this morning. The other Fireside Girls are here now but it seems they know what has happened. The feeling as we build is very somber. Everyone is trying not to cry, especially Gretchen. We finish quickly.

"All who wants to go first?" I ask in ,I hope, an uplifting voice.

"I will Phineas," Candace says making my heart rate as well as myself jump.

"OK" I reply, leading her and the Fireside Girls up the side of the bean mountain, as Candace is afraid of heights.

"So when is the funeral?" I hear Adyson ask Gretchen.

I cringe at Adyson's question. Everyone stops and stares at Adyson and Gretchen, to see what Gretchen's reaction would be.

"Saturday" comes Gretchen's response.

Ok so two days from now. I really wonder if Gretchen is going to be okay. She is the most level headed out of the Fireside Girls. I can see why she is second-in-command for the most part. I glance at her; she is walking with Isabella. Her head is down so I can't see her eyes. My sister stops and waits for Isabella and Gretchen. She starts walking when they get up to her. I can't help but think everything has Changed.

TWO DAYS LATER…..

(Gretchen's POV)

I can see my friends in the back of the room. My dad's casket is in front of me. I can see my dad lying in it. He looks so peaceful. I feel a tears sliding down my cheeks. I find that I can accept that he's gone. He isn't suffering anymore. I look over at my mom and I know that she feels the same way.

I am wear a long black and white skirt, a matching blouse, and black dress shoes. Everyone is also wearing black. My friends come over to me, and I noticed that Phineas and Ferb are wearing white button shirts, black slacks, and black jackets over their white shirts, and black ties.

"I am sorry that your dad died" Ferb says quietly.

"Why are you apologizing it's not your fault" I say equally quiet as not to attract attention from the adults.

"I know" he says.

We go outside for the grave side services, and then they lower my dad's casket in to the ground. We then move to the church for the luncheon for the Funeral. Nothing will ever be the same; Everything has changed.

(Isabella's POV)

I glance across the grave and I see Gretchen's expression. Her expression is sorrowful. It is the same as they lower the casket and at the luncheon. Nothing is the same anymore; Everything has Changed

(Phineas's POV)

I can't shake the feeling that what happened has changed everyone. When we go back to school people are going to know what happened this summer. This has been the best and worst summer of my life. Everything has Changed.

**The End**


End file.
